Supernatural: Texas tale sequel
by Texasbabe
Summary: The boys are in Missouri in this sequel investigating the haunted governor's mansion where they run into Kathryn.  This time Kathryn plays a bigger role than she could have ever imagined.


Sam and Dean were sitting at the bar in Jefferson City, Missouri discussing their newest case and this particular bar.

"What kind of name is the chubby monkey?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know man. I guess a woman owns it" Sam responded.

"Or it's a gay bar" Dean said placing the beer bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Sam put down his papers and looked at his brother.

"If it is, what are we doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because" Dean said slapping his hand on his brother's back "chances are they'll think you're cute and they'll go easy on you in a game of pool. Or they're really bad at it. Either way they're easier to hustle." He turned back to his beer and Sam went back to his papers. "I don't think it is" he said

"You don't think it's what?" Dean said

"A gay bar."

"You're right; I would have been hit on by now." Dean said. Just as he finished his sentence music began to play.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, some country music" Sam replied. Just then the singer began,

"God blessed Texas with his own hand…"

"What the?!..." Dean turned around and his voice trailed off when he saw who picked the song. Standing before them in a blue tank top jeans and boots with her arms folded was Kathryn Jenkins. The hunter from Texas.

"Howdy boys" she said with a smirk on her face. They stood up and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?!" Sam said.

"Well, I heard about your case at the Governor's mansion…and I was visiting my boyfriend" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all, I'm glad to hear you've found someone and second of all, how did you know we'd be here?"

"Well, I've been checking the news and I've actually been up here for several weeks…Dean, quit smirking"

"What?! I'm happy for you! If you're getting a little extra attention that's your business"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, as I was saying, I've been tracking the news and they mentioned strange things have been happening at the governor's mansion. I knew y'all would high tail it up here."

"And just how did you know we'd be here?" Dean said.

"Lucky guess. Besides that, who wouldn't want to have a drink at a bar called 'The Chubby Monkey'?" she said trying to contain her laughter.

"I still think it's a gay bar" Dean said taking one last swig of his beer than tossing it in the trash.

"Hey, since y'all are done, and I'm done, why don't y'all come back to my place and we'll go over the whole thing?"

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?" Dean said.

"My boyfriend's in the Army, trust me, if anyone's going to be jealous it's you" she said turning around and walking out to her truck.

"Yup, she's still a smart ass. Come on Sammy" and they followed right behind her.

Kathryn pulled out the keys to her apartment and unlocked the door. She opened the door and called out. "Jake!" No answer. "Ok, he's not here. I just wanted to let him know so he wouldn't think anything if he saw me bringing two guys home from a bar. Then again the bar WAS called 'The Chubby Monkey' so who knows?"

"It WAS a gay bar!" Jensen shouted.

"I plead the fifth!" she raised her hands in the air and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, that saves me from asking you why you were at a bar alone and why your boyfriend let you." He said sitting down next to her. Sam sat on the other side and they began looking at the papers she had scattered all over her coffee table. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hey babe! Yeah, I'm home. I'm just looking over some papers for work. Yeah the Governor's mansion. I've got some fellow hunters over. They're working on the case too. Guys. Two. Well, one may but he's like that to everybody." With that remark, Dean looked up from the papers and stared at her. Sam laughed. Kathryn continued her conversation. "Yes, I'll see you when one of us gets home. I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together but after this I'm done for the time being. I love you too. Bye" She hung up and went back to her papers. Dean continued to stare.

"I look down your shirt ONCE and I'm branded for life!" She and Sam laughed and shook their heads. She looked up at him. "Dean, I know, but I couldn't resist. Besides that, my boyfriend needs a laugh. He's a medic in the army. He's home on leave right now but he still has to go in for some new training. He and I barely have time to see each other right now."

"If he's in the army how come he doesn't live on post?" Sam asked.

"Because he's a reservist." She got up and walked to the kitchen. "Y'all want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I could use some" Dean said.

"Sam you want coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee sounds great, thanks"

"Well, since you've been up here and you're boyfriend actually lives here you probably have more knowledge of this case than we do. Care to fill us in?" Dean slung the papers he was holding back on the table and looked up at her.

"Coffee's almost ready." She said walking out of the kitchen. "Well, the mansion itself was built in 1871, possibly before. I'm not sure on the exact date but the daughter of a former governor died there in 1883 of diphtheria. She was about eight or nine years old. A little thing. Golden hair, cute as a button. She's never harmed anyone. She's actually a very friendly ghost but some people are scared of her and they'd like to get rid of her."

"So they called you?" Dean said.

"Actually, I called them. You see, I was already here when I heard about it, and as you know, I work exclusively in Texas, so how could anyone in Missouri know about me? I heard about the haunting and I called them. Surprisingly they believed me and offered me $30,000 to put her soul to rest. If y'all help me I'll cut y'all in for half…$10,000 each"

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were actually getting paid to hunt! No scamming, no hustling, no stealing, this was legit!

"How does your boyfriend feel about this?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think he asked how many there were? He knew I would cut y'all in if y'all helped me"

"And he's ok with it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. We live on a modest budget"

"You moved up here?" They both asked.

"Not yet but I'm going to. He asked me to marry him last night" she said smiling. "So now all I have to do is get money. $10,000 is plenty for the wedding we've got planned. I also have to tell my parents. They're not exactly approving of my lifestyle."

"And you're ok with that?" Dean said.

"Look Dean, I spent my whole life trying to win my daddy's approval. Momma was softer on me but she still didn't approve. Daddy never had any sons, it was just me and my sister, but he was always a bit harder on me because I'm so much like him, he doesn't want me to be him in female form"

"What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"I'm already rude enough as it is" she smirked. "Coffee's ready!" she ran to the kitchen and pulled out three mugs from the cabinet.

"Y'all like yours black right? Unfortunately we're out of cream and sugar at the moment. Damn it! I knew I should have told Jake to pick up some cream and sugar on the way back!"

"It's ok, black's fine" Sam said. She brought them the coffee. They continued to ponder over the papers as she begin pacing the floor and talking. "So basically, they love me but they don't get warm and fuzzy feelings when I come to visit because I've shamed them"

"They said that?" Sam asked.

"No, but their eyes sure did. They don't want me hunting. I started hunting because of my sister"

"What happened to your sister?" Dean asked. They stopped looking at the papers altogether and gave their full attention to the beautiful, brave huntress standing before them. Before she could answer the door swung open. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Jake!" She ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. He was carrying a grocery bag.

"I knew we were out of cream and sugar so I picked some up on the way home" he went to the kitchen and set the bag on the counter.

"I knew there was a reason I decided to marry you!"

"Oh, so it's not for my devilishly good looks and undeniable charm?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed. He went over to the couch and introduced himself to the boys. They stood up and shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam."

"Winchester…as in the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Well, I'm Jake Richards; it's nice to meet you. I appreciate you helping Kathryn. To tell you the truth, I feel better she's got guys with her. She always wants to do these things alone. I'd go with her but I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, it's best to leave it to the professionals." Dean said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know there were professionals for this kind of thing until I met Kat"

"When did you two meet?"

"A year ago today."

"Congratulations." Sam said.

"A year ago today? Two months after the Huntsville incident." Dean said looking at Kathryn.

"Why are you looking at me like that Dean?" she asked.

"You loved him and it only took you two months to forget him?"

"I've never forgotten him Dean, but I have to move on."

"Dean…" Sam said but Dean stopped him.

"Did you really love him Kathryn or did you just think you did?"

"Why are you attacking me Dean? I didn't do anything! Two seconds ago everything was fine!"

"Two seconds ago I didn't know it only took you two months to replace your boyfriend!"

"Ok, I would expect Sam to freak out if I heard one of you would do this, but not you Dean."

"A demon killed my mother!"

"You weren't married to your mother Dean! Surely, you also love your mother more than I loved Gary"

"I don't understand how you could forget him if you loved him so much!"

"Dean stop it!" Sam shouted. Jake was standing between Dean and Kathryn ready to strike.

"Don't upset her Dean" he said in a calm but very perturbed voice.

"Why?"

Kathryn stepped out from behind her fiancé and looked Dean square In the eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant!" she said; tears streaming down her face. Dean took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Kathryn looked at the floor.

"Get out." She said choking back tears.

"Honestly, I didn't…" this time she looked up at him.

"Get…out" anger clearly visible she simply stared at him. He walked to the door and she turned to Sam. "I'll call you if I need you. I appreciate the help but right now it'll have to wait. I'm not sure If I'll want help on this one at the moment or not."

"I understand." He hugged her and they left.

They drove in silence for several minutes listening to AC/DC when Sam turned off the music and turned to his brother.

"What's gotten into you Dean? I've never seen you act like that"

"I don't know Sammy, it's just all of the sudden this anger came over me. I don't know if I thought if something happened to me would I want my girlfriend or wife to forget me after two months? I know she has to move on and I wasn't trying to upset her or disrespect her in her home it's just…I don't know. I can't explain it, I just got mad and I don't know why."

"Well, she's very forgiving. Just call her in the morning and talk it out."

"I'll try."

The first thing Dean did when he got up the next morning was pick up his cell phone and call Kathryn.

"Hey. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I've got some morning sickness so all I can get down is a piece of toast but other than that I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"Look, Kathryn, I really didn't mean to freak out the way I did. I just, I don't know I guess the thought of you moving on after two months made me think about my life…"

"and whether you'd want someone forgetting you after two months" she finished his sentence. "Look Dean, I understand. Listen, Jake's gone for the day, why don't you and Sam come over and I'll fix y'all breakfast. We can discuss the case and it'll be a nice change from that gas station junk y'all always eat."

"You mean, you're letting us join you?"

"Yeah, once I got out of my defensive mode I actually understood your stance. Jake did too. He's not mad at you. At least not for feeling the way you do. He's mad you jumped on me like that but he knows you weren't aware I was pregnant so he calmed down some. So what do you say? I'll make y'all bacon and eggs, toast, I've got fresh squeezed o.j. and fresh brewed coffee" he could hear the smile in her voice. He could see the twinkle in her eyes when she said it. If she weren't pregnant and engaged he would have attempted to woo her right then and there. She was beautiful, smart, sassy and wasn't afraid to shoot something. He fell for her the moment he met her, but his chance was gone the minute he realized she lost Gary.

"Kathryn, you really are something. Tell me, why is it the girls that are always perfect for me are the ones I can never have?"

She laughed and he could hear the joking tone in her voice. "Because you're way too slow. Now are you coming over for breakfast or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so, we'll see you in fifteen minutes"

"Great! See you then! Bye"

"Bye" he hung up the phone and sat there for a minute. He thought about her, how she was so quick to forgive. She actually understood him. She was the perfect woman. Too bad she was taken. He thought about the first time he met her. How she pulled out that rifle and chased that beast that killed the first man she loved. She wasn't scared to shoot him. She was glad. She was so tough, so brave. He smiled at that thought. He got up and got dressed. "Sam! Get up little brother, we're going to eat some real food with Kathryn!"

When they walked to her door they found a note telling them the door was unlocked and to come right in. When they walked in they heard music playing and saw Kathryn making breakfast and singing along using her spatula as a microphone. She was dancing around. Dean liked her pajamas. She was wearing powder blue ladies boxer shorts that showed off her toned legs and a powder blue spaghetti strapped pajama top with a bear on it surrounded by clouds that showed off the rest of her assets. He could hear her singing to Craig David's "7 days" "In front of me stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body" she swivled her hips "Monday, took her for a drink on Tuesday, we were making love by Wednesday and Thursday, Friday, Saturday and we chilled on Sunday" Sam was about to say something but Dean was enjoying the spectacle so he stopped him. She turned around and noticed them and she stopped. She blushed and set the spatula down. "Oh did you now?" Dean said laughing. "Nice pajamas."

"Thanks."

"Would you mind changing or at least putting on a robe though?" he asked.

"Why?" He stared at her for a moment before she got it.

"Oh!" She looked down at her attire. "Come to think of it, this was how I got pregnant in the first place"

"Too much info!" Sam yelled as she walked in the bedroom to grab a robe. She walked back in and looked at him.

"What? It's not like I just came out and told you every little detail."

"I know, but I can still get a mental picture" he made a face and she swatted him with her oven mitt. She went back to cooking breakfast. She was finished in a matter of seconds because she had apparently started long before they got there.

"Smelling that doesn't make you sick?" Dean asked.

"Eh, it makes me a little queasy but it's not that bad. I make Jake his breakfast every morning so it's ok." She plopped their breakfast in front of them. Two pancakes, two eggs, five strips of bacon, toast and coffee.

"Dang, this is a lot"

"You're guys, you eat more"

Dean looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem! Oh almost forgot!" She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed butter, jelly and syrup. She ran over to Dean's plate with the syrup. "I can't help it! Jake never let's me do this!" She took the syrup and made a smiley face on their pancakes. They both smiled. Dean thought it was sweet. He grabbed her hand. "Thank you"

"Really it's no problem." She smiled. Neither one let go of the other's hand.

"No, I mean it. Thanks for everything. For the money, for the food. We never get paid to do this and we certainly never get to eat like this. It's always junk. I've always wanted to sit down and eat some real food" They looked at each other for a moment; both of them still holding each other's hand. Sam noticed but didn't say anything. He just stared for a moment than ate his pancakes. Finally Kathryn broke the silence. "I'm happy to help" she smiled and let go of his hand. For the first time in a long time Dean Winchester felt warmth he never thought he'd feel. The warmth of a woman's love…and pancakes.

Kathryn's morning sickness kicked in and she made her way to the bathroom. Dean picked up his and his brother's plate and took them to the sink where he begin to do the dishes. Sam stared in disbelief. Kathryn came out of the bathroom and looked at Sam. "Where's Dean?" He didn't take his eyes off his brother, he simply pointed.

"I think he's doing the dishes."

"What? I have to find my camera!"

"Very funny!" Dean yelled over the running water. "I just decided to do it since you're sick."

"It's morning sickness Dean, it'll go away in a little while."

"Yeah, nine months" He looked up at her but continued to scrub the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She wrapped her robe around her, crossed her arms and leaned against the door jam.

"I appreciate it. Really I do"

"This is nothing. Just a little something to help"

"Well it helps more than you'll ever know" They looked at each other for a moment when she walked to the table and he looked back down at the sink.

She picked up the paper and began to talk about the case.

"They're closing the mansion tomorrow so we can come in and work our magic."

"I still can't believe you're hunting while you're pregnant" Sam said.

"You didn't hear my conversation with Jack last night? I'm taking a break after this. This is my last hunt until the baby's born."

"What if something else pops up?" Dean asked walking to the table and sitting down.

"Well, I've got friends that can take care of it. I've got y'all and a few others that I can call in if I need to. Once the baby's born I'll get back to work."

"How are you going to hunt with a baby?"

"This is Jake's last tour. Once he comes back, he can watch the baby so I can hunt."

"Yeah, but that's not a guaranteed thing…" Dean began but she held up her hand to stop him. "Please, don't" she placed her hand on her forehead. "I know that he might not come back, but I don't want to think about it. I love him. I'm going to have a child with him."

"Sorry I brought it up" he said.

"No, it's completely understandable. You want me to think ahead. I'd just rather not. Look, we've got the job tomorrow, I'm really tired so I'm going to go lay down for a bit but if you'd like I can show y'all around town when I get up"

"Yeah, that would be great! We'll go back to the motel. I'm a little tired myself. Just call us when you get up."

"Ok." She hugged them both and Dean kissed her on the forehead.

"Take care" he said. She knew he was sincere. They left. She stared at the door for a moment then said to herself "Oh Dean, why did you have to come in and complicate things?"

Dean heard a knock on the motel door and it drove him out of his sleep. He'd only been out for an hour. He opened the door and Kathryn stood there in her pajamas.

"Kathryn, what are you doing here?" she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I feel so terrible about this but I can't fight it anymore Dean. I love you." She kept kissing him until he finally couldn't fight it any longer and began to kiss her back. They walked backwards until they got to his bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him strattling his hips. She began to kiss his neck and he began caressing her back. He stopped and looked at her. "Wait, Sammy. My brother, we may wake him." She sat up and looked at him. Oh God she was gorgeous. She leaned down and got close to his face and smirked. "Then I suggest you be extremely quiet."

The phone rang. Dean came to from his dream and looked around.

"Damn it." He said under his breath and answered the phone.

"Dean, it's Kathryn."

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling a lot better. I just need to get dressed and I'll be ready to go."

"Ok then. I'm gonna go take a cold shower and get dressed and come over."

"Cold? Don't you mean a hot shower?"

"No, trust me, I mean cold"

She laughed. "Ok, whatever you say poncho. See you in a bit!"

They walked around town popping into various shops and even bought some candy which they happily munched as they meandered about.

"Oh, God I love these things" Dean said with a mouth full of m&ms. Kathryn stared in disgust. "That is absolutely disgusting. Give me some" she said smiling and holding out her hand. He placed a few in her hand and she munched them one by one.

"Want some more?" he asked when she finished.

"No. I don't want to gain a ton of weight with this baby. It's tough to lose it once they're born. Sam, you're really quiet. Is everything ok?" she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah everything's fine I'm just looking at everything, taking in the surroundings." He smiled at her to let her know everything was ok. She smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to go to the ladies room really quick I'll be right back." She walked into a shop nearby. Sam was actually glad she had to go, he needed a chance to talk to his brother who was staring through the window waiting for her to come out.

"Dean, don't get caught up with this girl. She's engaged and expecting"

"What are you talking about?" he stared at his brother.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're falling for her. She's off limits Dean. She likes you too, I can tell, but she's not going to do anything because she's faithful."

"Dude, she likes me?" he smiled.

"This isn't funny Dean. Don't do something one of you or even both of you will regret" Just then Kathryn walked out of the shop. "You ready? Oh no, wait happened?" she said looking at Dean's face.

"You took too long" he said. She didn't believe him but she didn't press the issue.

"Ok then. I'm a little tired actually. Do you mind if we go home?"

"No not at all" Sam said.

"Good. We need to prepare for the job tomorrow anyway."

"Good idea." Dean said. They walked toward their cars.  
They walked to Kathryn's door and went inside her apartment when she finally found the key and unlocked the door.

"Oh, hang on, there's a message" she said running to her answering machine that was sitting on the counter.

"Hey babe! Look, you're not going to be happy about this but there's no way out of it. They're sending me back early. They have some more troops coming in and they don't have enough medics. Don't worry Kathryn, this is my last tour and after this you'll have me all to yourself." She smiled when he said that. "Well, they're sending me back at the beginning of next month and I was hoping we'd get married before I left so we'll have to bump up the date by a few weeks. I hope that's ok. If it's not just tell me. Anyway, I'll call you later. I love you Kathryn." The voicemail cut off. She stood there for a moment. Very silent. Very sad. A small tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Dean went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. He's going to be fine" She didn't move. She simply spoke.

"I know but it scares me so. This damn war. I wish it was over. I'm so proud of him and what he does. He loves his job and I love him for it but…"

"He could die." This time Dean finished her sentence. She just shook her head. She turned around to face him. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Look, Dean, I don't know whether y'all are religious or not but could you do me a favor?" Could you pray for him? Pray to SOMETHING for him." Her eyes got watery but no tears fell. Dean shook his head yes. Sam stepped for forward.

"We'll pray for your husband Kathryn" He wanted to assure her that he would but also remind Dean not to get mixed up in an affair.

"Thank you" she said. "Ok then, now that I'm done being an absolute girl" she laughed "we need to go over this case!"

When they had gone over the details they sat on the couch for a while chatting and drinking coffee.

"You never finished telling us why you became a hunter. You said it was because of your sister but you never finished." Sam said.

"My sister was attacked by…something. I'm not sure what it was but it wasn't normal. Cut open her belly. She almost died. Her baby almost died as well. She was pregnant at the time. Miraculously both survived and have no complications. To this day I have no idea what it was. You said a demon killed your mother. Maybe that's what did it, I'm not sure. All I know is I'm going to find it and I'm going to kill it. I almost lost my best friend and nephew to that thing." She stared at the wall for a moment. Clearly thinking back to the day it happened.

"Well, if it was the demon that got our mother, he's taken care of, but if It was I don't understand why he would come after your pregnant sister." Dean said.

"What do you mean? It's a demon. They're evil. They don't need a reason." She clutched the cross at her throat rubbing it with her thumb.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm praying. This is my prayer necklace. Every time I pray I hold my cross. It 'captures' my prayers and keeps them close to my heart"

"Oh."

"Why do you think it would need a reason? The demon." She asked him.

"Well, it was trying to get to Sam when it killed our mother. Sam has psychic abilities."

"I see." She didn't believe him and he could tell.

"You think I'm crazy"

"No it's not that I think you're crazy, I just find it a bit hard to believe. I mean psychics go against all my beliefs. Besides, every psychic I've met's been bogus." She said getting up and taking the coffee mugs to the kitchen.

"I'm not that kind of psychic. I get visions every now and then. Very vivid visions about terrible things that are going to happen"

"I get those from time to time. It's called de-ja-vu" she said looking up from washing the dishes.

"Well, yeah, it's like that but it's not de-ja-vu. This is more intentional. Like I'm supposed to see it" Sam said.

"Ok, I believe you" She said walking back to the couch.

"You do?" they both said.

"Yeah. You haven't lied to me so far. Why should I start doubting you now. If you say you have visions, you have visions."

They stood up. "It's getting late, we'd better go." Dean said.

"Yeah, y'all need to get your rest. She shows up more during the day. I guess because more people are there and awake and everything, I have no idea." She laughed. They walked out the door and she stood in the doorway. Dean stopped and came back.

"I really appreciate you letting us be a part of it. I'm so sorry about snapping at you, really I am. You forgave me, that's what's so incredible. You are an amazing woman Kathryn Jenkins."

"Uh-uh Dean. Soon I'll be Kathryn Richards" she laughed.

"Well, you haven't changed your last name yet. So…" and with that he kissed her. She stood there stunned. He had left her utterly speechless.

"I know that wasn't the best thing to do but I couldn't help it and I'd much rather do it while you're still considered a free woman. Don't worry, it won't happen again. I just wanted to do it once." He turned away.

"Dean!" she called after him. He turned around. She ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"For the help or the kiss"

"For making me feel desirable again."

"Trust me, you're definitely desirable"

"Yeah, well, even when you're only one month pregnant you don't feel really desirable anymore so thanks"

He smiled. "Anytime sweety" and with that he got in his car and drove away.

She stood there for a moment in the darkness of the apartment's parking lot. She touched her lips and still felt the warmth of his mouth on hers. She smiled. "I've still got it" and with that she walked into her apartment.

Kathryn awoke in the middle of the night to someone in her bedroom and it wasn't Jake.

"What the..." but she didn't get to finish. They covered her mouth.

"Shhh" they said, blindfolding her and covering her mouth.

"Just come with us and be quiet" they whispered. She said no more she simply followed.

Over at the motel the boys were staying at, a car pulled up to the building across from them. Dean had stepped outside to grab his cell phone which he had left in his car again and he noticed people, he couldn't make out who, leading Kathryn out of the car and into the building and she was blindfolded.

"Hey!" he shouted but they couldn't hear him so he ran back into his room.

"Sammy! Get your ass up, something up across the street, somebody's got Kathryn!"

Sam leapt up, got dressed and they bolted across the street.

They got inside the building by a door left partially opened. The building looked extremely old and in need of cleaning. Suddenly they heard music and women laughing and talking. They heard Kathryn as well. She sounded fine. All of the sudden they saw light and walked toward it as the music and the voices got louder.

"WOOHOO!" they turned around to find themselves facing a bevy of women. They were on a stage. Donna Summer's "Hot Stuff" was blasting from the speakers on each side of the stage and they saw Kathryn sitting at a table in the middle laughing.

"Take of Winchesters!" she shouted.

"What?!" Sam asked in shock.

She stood up used her hands to gesture all around the room then folded them.

"Welcome to my bachelorette party boys!" The women begin to laugh. A few of them pulled out twenty and fifty dollar bills. One actually pulled one out that Dean was about to make out Benjamin Franklin on the front. He laughed nervously and grinned in embarrassment. "You can't be serious can you?" Sam looked at him and whispered.

"Dean! They think we're male strippers!"

"No we don't!" she said.

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"Maddie called Chippendales, trust me, we'd know if y'all were from Chippendales, plus, I know y'all." Still a few ladies began to yell "Come on boys take it off! WOOHOO!" and began waving money around. Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright" he started to dance and unbutton his shirt. Kathryn's eyes grew big and she began to laugh but she stiffened it. Sam stopped him.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dude, they've got money! They're going to pay me!"

"Put your shirt back on!"

"Fine" Dean sat at the end of the stage. "Anybody got a beer?" Fifteen women ran to the back of the bar scrambling to find one beer.

"Oh goodness" Kathryn said. "You've got them in a tizzy"

Sam stared at her, obviously angry. "We thought you were in trouble"

"I didn't call you. It's not like I tricked y'all into coming. How'd you know I was hear anyway?"

"Dean saw them drag you in here blindfolded"

"They were surprising me. Look guys, I'm sorry, they're sorry too. We didn't mean to scare you but I didn't know they were going to do this. If I was, I probably would have warned you."

Sam calmed down. "It's ok. I'm just a little upset about this I guess"

"What? Being mistaken for a male dancer? I thought you'd be flattered." They laughed.

"Here!" said a short dark haired lady handing Dean his beer. He took it and winked at her. "Thanks" he said taking a sip. She blushed and walked away.

"Betsy, you're married! Get over it!"

"Is this even good for the baby?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm not drinking and I'm being pretty careful. I may have to leave when the actual dancers get here though"

"Oh I was too much for you to handle huh?" he laughed.

"No, that's just not my kind of thing."

"Looking at a naked man isn't your kind of thing? What kind of woman are you?" he teased.

"A monogamous one" just then two beefed up bleached blonde males strutted onto the stage. They looked down and saw Sam and Dean. The one closest to Dean said "Oh I see the company already sent some." then whispered to his friend, "Man, they'll hire anybody these days." Dean looked up at them and scowled. Kathryn laughed then spoke to the gentlemen. "No sir, they're not dancers. They're friends, they thought I was in trouble. So why don't y'all set up and entertain the ladies?"

"Ok ma'am" he replied smiling.

She looked toward her friends and yelled "Ladies, the dancers are here, I'm tired so I'm going home but y'all enjoy!"

"No Kathryn! Stay!"

"Guys, I'd rather not, it's not my thing, and besides, I've got the baby to think about"

"Ok then." Betsy said.

"How are you going to get home?" Katie asked.

"We'll take her home." Dean said.

"Ok then. See you later Kathryn!" As the three left they heard the ladies squealing with excitement as well as the words "WOOHOO! BEEFCAKE!" and with that, they couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"Sam you want to stay here and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." He hugged Kathryn. "You get some rest ok? It's better for the baby that way."

"I will. You get some rest too. It's better for you that way"

He smiled "I will." and walked into the motel room.

Dean opened her door for her.

"Alright wild woman let's go" she laughed, thanked him and got in.

They talked on the way over.

"I really do appreciate y'all showing concern about my safety" she said resting her head in her hand which she had propped up on the window. He responded not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, we care about you…and the baby."

She looked out the window and chuckled "I figured that out earlier tonight." They looked at each other when she said that but he quickly looked back at the road.

"Look Kathryn, I'm not going to lie. You're a beautiful woman and I like you. A lot. I really do, but neither one of us wants to go there. Especially since there's a child involved"

"Did I say I planned on going there? I'm just letting you know that I know how you feel and I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes. I like you too. But I love Jake. I'm marrying him and I'm confident with my decision"

"I'm glad." They pulled up to her apartment and he killed the engine. They sat there for a moment staring at the door, then finally each other.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" he replied. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. She turned to open the door than stopped. She turned back around, grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had. He reciprocated but once it was done he sat there bewildered.

"I just wanted to be bad one last time." She smiled and bit her lower lip.

She pointed her finger at him. "Now that's the end of it. No more kissing for us. I'm not holding up my end of the bargain very well." And with that she got out of the car and walked into her home. He sat there for a moment smiling. He turned on the engine and laughed. "Women" he said shaking his head. He put the car in gear and drove back to the motel.

Jake woke up the next morning to find his bed empty of his lover. He smelled bacon and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" he said smiling. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek. She turned to face him. Megan Albright was tall with long brown hair. She wore pajamas identical to Kathryn's but hers were pink. They didn't fit her as well as they did Kathryn and he could see that. Kathryn filled hers out better at the top. The was the only thing Megan was lacking. He wondered why he cheated on his fiancé. She was beautiful, smart, funny. He figured it was her job. Hunting…supernatural creatures. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He'd only been with Megan a few times but this was the last time. "Hey listen we have to talk."

"What is it?" she said sitting down at the table.

"I'm ending this"

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting married soon and believe it or not I love her. I can't blame her for this and I can't do this to her. This is wrong. I can't hurt her like this."

"You're serious"

"Absolutely"

"She'll find out. They always do."

"You're not going to tell her"

"Who's stopping me"

"Megan, I swear, you tell her and you will regret it" Megan moved toward the phone.

"Megan don't!" he shouted, he grabbed her arm.

"Jake! You're hurting me!" They struggled. He struck her and she fell to the ground. For a moment she was motionless and he thought he had killed her. Suddenly she stirred.

"I'm so sorry…" he said

"GET OUT!" she shouted. He grabbed his clothes and bolted. Just as he ran out the door she picked up the phone.

"Yes, operator. I need a listing for Mr. Jake Richards or Ms. Kathryn Jenkins please"

Jake walked into his apartment to find Kathryn sitting at the table with her daily morning sickness breakfast. "Hey baby, sorry I wasn't home. They had me working late so I crashed at a friends"

"Let me guess." She said looking at him with tear stained cheeks. "Was this friend's name Megan Albright?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Baby, I ended it"

"Oh I know, she told me. What I don't understand is that you ask me to marry you, I'm carrying your child and you turn around and cheat on me…several times!"

"I know baby…"

"Shut up! Just shut up and let me talk! I spent so many night with you. All those times you said you were working late and then you came home and I wanted to be close, you could have been with her. I was basically sleeping with her too! How dare you lay down in another woman's bed!" and with that she slapped him. Before she could turn away he grabbed her arm.

"Oh and I'm supposed to take this from a big bad hunter huh? I'm just supposed to sit here and mind?!"

"Let me go! You're hurting me! You could hurt the baby! Stop it!" This time she didn't fall to the ground from him hitting her as Megan had. He threw her. She held her stomach and flipped quickly onto her back to make sure the baby was protected from the fall. He stared down at her. Rage filling his eyes.

"This is not you. You're not like this. You're not the man I love"

He had changed. This wasn't Jake at all. She knew what she had to do and she was dreading it. Once again, she was going to lose the man she loved to something bigger than herself.

"Jake, please, the baby. Just call a hospital. Please, I'm bleeding. I don't want to lose our baby" She tried to reason with the real Jake, he was deep down in there somewhere. She crawled to the counter to try to get to a phone but he kicked her down. He was too far gone. She had to do it. Her jeans were close by. She had simply thrown them off the night before. She reached for the gun in her back pocket. She aimed at the man she had loved for a year. A man she had mad plans with. A man she was going to have a baby with. She feared the baby was gone too. The blood running down her leg confirmed it.

His eyes were pleading. "Baby, do it. Please." This was the real Jake. He knew there was no longer hope. "I can't hurt you. I've just taken our baby away from us. I've robbed you of love. I'm too far gone baby, it's not me anymore. Kathryn, pull the trigger!" They began to cry.

"Oh God I can't do this!" she screamed.

"Yes you can!" He leaned down and kissed her passionately one last time.

"I love you baby. I always will. If I make it to Heaven I'll see you there. I promise. But in the meantime move on."

"I love you too baby. I'll miss you Jake. May God be with you" and with that she pulled the trigger. She dropped the gun and began to sob. Just then her door was kicked in. There stood Sam and Dean, guns drawn. They found Kathryn and Jake lying next to each other in a pool of blood.

"Oh God Kathryn!" Dean ran to her and picked her up.

"Sammy, we've got to get her to a hospital, she may have miscarried."

"Kathryn, I'm Doctor Richards. How are you feeling?"

"Oh God, why did your last name have to be Richards?"

He paused for a moment. "Jake was my cousin. I'm so sorry about all this."

"What's your first name Dr. Richards?"

"Frank"

"Frank, did I lose the baby?" she said, eyes pleading.

He got quiet and put his head down for a moment. "I'm very sorry Kathryn. Yes. You miscarried." She began to cry. He placed his hand to her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"I'll leave you alone." He said, and took his leave. She turned to the only form of family she had left: Sam and Dean.

"I've got nothing. Absolutely nothing. I lost my baby, my fiancé went crazy and I had to shoot him, I've got nothing."

"You're wrong, you've got us, we'll take care of you." Dean said.

"Of course" Sam agreed. She began to cry again and they took to her side.

"Oh God, I shot him, how are we going to explain that?"

"It's all taken care of. We said he attacked you and you had no choice, they speculated PTSD and we agreed. That was the end of it."

"But that wasn't PTSD. Yes it can get that bad but that wasn't him. He turned into something else. He TOLD me to shoot him!" Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at her.

"He told you to shoot him?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He said he was too far gone and he didn't want to hurt me anymore and to pull the trigger"

"He was one of us" Sam said.

"What? One of you?"

"Did he ever get serious headaches?"

"Yes he did; all the time. I took him to the doctor about it and they gave him medication for it. It never did any good though. He continued to have them."

"Did he ever have any visions?"

"If he did he never said anything"

"He may have wanted to hide it" Dean said. "He seemed pretty reluctant to accept the fact that there's something else out there that can hurt us"

"Maybe" she said. "Look guys, I'm really tired. Do you think y'all could come back later? This is something that really needs to be discussed but this whole thing-I just need to wrap my mind around it. Look, we're supposed to take care of that job today. Y'all go do it and take the money. I obviously don't need it anymore." A solemn expression fell on her face. She had once again lost someone she loved to an evil force.

"No, it's ok." Dean said.

"Look, you might as well, they want that ghost gone. If you want, you can still split the money three ways. I'm not sure what I'll do with my share though."

"Ok, we'll be back later to check on you" Sam said.

"Thanks guys."

"You just get some rest" Dean said. They both kissed her forehead. She fell asleep and they left.

They pulled up in front of the mansion and went over the logistics one more time.

"Ok, this one's different. We don't really need anything except an EMF reader since we're sending her home." Dean said.

"Ok, now what exactly do we say to her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out when we get to her."

Once inside they were actually able to find the little girl fairly quickly. The knelt down beside her. She was holding a bear and twirling around in a little pink dress.

"Hi. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. What's your name?"

"Carrie" she said.

"You're a very pretty little girl Carrie. Where's your mommy?"

"She's around here somewhere. I'm waiting for my daddy though. He's going to play with me today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's busy a lot. He's the governor. We don't get to play very much but when we do it's a lot of fun."

"I bet. You must love your daddy very much."

"I do very much. My aunt's coming too"

"Your aunt?"

"Yes! My Aunt Mary Jenkins"

Dean looked at his brother.

"That's Kathryn's last name"

She looked toward the wall. "There's a light. Daddy! Daddy's here!" she walked toward the wall and disappeared.

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy. Let's get back to the hospital"

"Kathryn, was there anyone in your family named Mary?" Dean asked her when he arrived back to the hospital.

"Yes, Mary Jenkins, my great great great aunt."

"The reason we're asking is because before Carrie departed she said she was waiting for her father and her Aunt Mary Jenkins."

"So what you're saying is we're related? I'm connected to this governor's family? That's not possible, I would have known."

That's not necessarily true Kathryn. You're family wasn't happy with your chosen profession. Maybe because they knew about this. They didn't want you to get caught up in it." Sam said.

"Yes and if that's the case they were the ones that almost got my sister and nephew killed because they chose to hide it"

"I did a little research before we came back to the hospital. We have reason to believe that Carrie's father knew about Supernatural beings."

"This is absolutely bizarre. So basically, what you're saying is, hunting is in my blood?"

"Well, that would explain why you can kick even my ass if you wanted to" Dean said with a smile. She laughed.

"I guess it makes sense, but I don't know."

"There's more to it than that though." Dean said.

"More?"

"Oh yeah. A Hell of a lot more. Literally."

"What?"

"Not too long ago the gates to Hell were opened"

"I know demons and supernatural creatures exist but this is a little too far fetched for me"

"We're not lying Kathryn" One look into his eyes let her know he was serious.

"Ok. So they've been opened. So what, the Devil's roaming free? He's already here. He's a spirit too"

"No, we closed it but not before a bunch of demons escaped. This really has a lot to do with you believe it or not. Yes, you're a hunter but you're a special kind of hunter. They meant for you to wind up here, they meant for you to fall for Jake. They're trying to get rid of you Kathryn."

"What?"

"They lead you here. Carrie was left to warn you. That's why she left once we heard."

"I don't understand what you're getting at Dean."

"You're the key to their undoing. You have the power to send them back to Hell for good."

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"It's a family heirloom."

"Precisely."

"Do you care to explain what you're telling me? Because obviously I'm either having a very dumb blonde moment or you just suck at telling people stuff"

"It's probably both. Anyway, that necklace you're wearing is why you can."

"So my necklace holds some sort of power? I just flash it in front of a Demon and BOOM! He's back in Hell?"

"Not exactly." Sam added. "Look, we found a picture of Mary Jenkins, she was wearing that necklace. That proves that it was passed down, but look at this picture of the family."

He pulled out a photo he'd printed off of the computer. It was a picture of the entire family with a white light up above them.

"We have reason to believe your family has…divine guidance."

"Angels?"

"Yes"

"Working with us?"

"Yes"

She began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy is all."

"It's understandable. From what I've seen you're pretty religious" Dean said.

"Yeah." She said smiling and wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"Basically, that cross is your protection. There is an angel with you at all times."

"Really, that's nothing new to me. You see, it's my belief that there are angels with us at all times."

"Yes, but apparently this is an angel that can send all of them back. I'm not religious so I don't know how it works but it seems to be a pretty powerful one" Dean said.

"You mean an archangel?"

"Yeah, that works"

"Here" She handed him a book that set on the table beside her bed. "Read Judges 6:11 and Daniel 12:1"

"Judges….Judges…Judges…" he flipped through the Bible.

"There's a table of contents"

"Oh!" he went to it and found the page and flipped to it.

"Then the angel of the Lord came and sat beneath the great tree at Ophrah…hey, Oprah's in the Bible!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes. He continued reading."

"which belonged to Joash of the clan of Abiezer. Gideon son of Joash was threshing wheat at the bottom of a winepress to hide the grain from the Midianites. The angel of the Lord appeared to him and said, 'Mighty hero, the Lord is with you!'"

"Now read Daniel"

"At that time Michael, the archangel who stands guard over your nation, will arise. Then there will be a time of anguish greater than any since nations first came into existence. But at that time every one of your people whose name is written in the book will be rescued"

"So, Michael's watching you?"

"It could be Michael, are it could be Gabriel."

"There's more?"

"Yes, Dean there's more. Why don't you take that with you and brush up a bit? I'm not asking you to believe it if you don't want to, but at least read it so you'll know what I'm talking about. There's a concordance in the back so you can look up anything specifically."

"Ok. I'll bring it back to you tomorrow."

"Why don't you bring it back to me when you're done?" She smiled.

"What if I'm never done?"

"Then I can get another one"

"It's got your name on it"

"Yes, that it does, but that doesn't mean I can't have someone put my name on another one."

"So, does that mean this is the end?" He asked intrigued.

"No one knows when the end is coming. I don't personally feel it is because if you read revelations it says Satan will be set free by the Lord. If I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not, the Lord didn't open that gate and the Devil didn't even come out."

"How do you know the Lord didn't open it?"

"Because if he did you'd be a believer"

He stared at her dumbfounded.

"I think this could be the beginning of the end but I'm not sure. The Bible does say there will be a war"

"This is bigger than we thought Sammy"

"Of course it is. This has cross the boundaries of the Supernatural smack dab into the center of the war between Heaven and Hell!" Kathryn shouted.

"When are you getting out of the hospital?"

"Today"

"Good. We can send them back."

"What?"

"We can go where the gates were opened and you can send them all back!" Dean said.

"Dean, how am I going to do that? There are hundreds of demons out there I'm sure. How do you expect me to send them all back?"

"Don't tell me you've lost your faith already"

"I haven't lost my faith. The thing is, for me to send them all back I'd have to round them all up."

"I'm sure your presence there will be reason enough for them to come and try to finish you off."

"Well, THAT'S comforting!"

"We'll leave so you can get dressed" Sam said.

Once she had gotten dressed and was given her discharge papers they were out the door.

"Ouch!" she grabbed her stomach. Dean grabbed her in fear she would fall over.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still a little soar though. The bastard kicked me pretty hard." She didn't cry when she spoke of him however. That was a welcome change to Dean.

"OK so now, we need to go back to where this all started. We have to go back to the gates."

"Not before we stop off for some supplies. They gave you cash for getting rid of Carrie right?"

"Yeah" Dean said, pulling the envelope full of cash out of his back pocket.

"Ok, give me my half. We're going to need it to get some supplies."

After running by the local Wal-Mart they stopped at a Catholic Church nearby. Apparently the priest knew Kathryn because he greeted her as she came in.

"Kathryn! So good to see you! What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Father. We need some Holy Water"

"Of course my dear, how much do you need?"

They threw a gallon sized trash bag of Super soakers onto the floor.

"A lot"

Once they left the church with their equipment full of Holy Water they proceeded to round up any hunter they could find.

"There's a hang out not far from here. I know a bunch of guys in there that would be willing to help"

"Great. Where is it?"

"Pull in here"

They pulled up to a bar known as "Gracie's backdoor"

"If you had any idea what's going through my mind right now" Dean said smiling when he saw the sign.

"We do" Kathryn and Sam said in unison.

"Nasty" she replied.

They walked in and saw a pretty woman standing behind the bar. Tall, raven hair and blue-grey eyes. 'The same color as Kathryn's', Dean thought to himself.

"Hey Carmen!" Kathryn said.

"Kat! How's the baby? How's Jake?" The rims of Kathryn's eyes filled with water and Carmen realized something was wrong.

"Oh no, what happened?" she came out from behind the bar and hugged her. "Did you lose the baby?" Kathryn shook her head. "Well, you and Jake can try again."

"Jake's dead"

"Dead? He can't have gone back already"

"I shot him Carmen."

"What?! Why? What happened?"

"He attacked me. I found out he was cheating and he got angry. But it, it wasn't him Carmen, it just wasn't. He had turned into this monster. He threw me on the floor and kicked me in the stomach and…I miscarried. That's when he started crying and told me he wasn't strong enough to find it off. He told me to shoot him. So I did."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It's not the end of the world." She dried her eyes. "Look, where's Mack and Ace? I really need to talk to them. We've got a big job and we need a lot of help on this one."

She pointed to the back room. "They're in the back playing pool. They got a good sized job today. They came in screaming they were rich." They laughed.

"Ok. Carmen, this is Sam and Dean. They're hunters from Lawrence, Kansas. They're helping me out. Believe it or not, they had no idea there are hunters that get paid for it"

"Yeah, there are, there's just not many. Most of them don't realize we can because a lot people...most of the population actually…doesn't know these things exist"

"Yeah, that's why we need to spread the word!" she laughed and threw a fist into the air.

"Why don't you set them up…oh and a, steer clear of that one" she said pointing at Dean. "He's a trouble maker" she said walking toward the back.

Sam and Dean sat down at the bar and Carmen got behind it and brought them some beers.

"Hey there" Dean said to her.

"Goodbye" she said handing Sam his beer and walking to the other end of the bar.

"Geeze what am I wearing women repellent or something?" he said. He looked toward the back and saw Kathryn standing in the doorway chatting with whom he presumed to be Mack and Ace. He pointed to her and shouted "This is all your fault!" She just looked at him and smiled and gave him a thumb up. She had finished talking to the two men and came back to address Dean who was sipping his beer.

"She's my sister. That's why she's not messing with you."

"The one who was…?" He made a slashing motion across his stomach.

"Yup. That's the one"

"Damn. She's hot."

Kathryn slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"I suggest you watch out. She's married to a hunter." She sat down next to him.

"Sis, since I'm not pregnant anymore would it be possible for me to get a beer?"

"Why not?" Carmen said and handed her one.

"So, did your parents turn their backs on both of you?"

"Pretty much, once I married a hunter that was the last straw." Carmen said.

"Carmen, Momma and Daddy knew."

"About Supernatural stuff?"

"Yes. You know that case I was working on? At the governor's mansion? We're related to that family. The gates of Hell we're opened and we can send them back! We've got an archangel helping us."

"So you're rounding up the crew to send them back?"

"Yes."

"Is Mike going?"

"Only if you want him to and if he wants to"

"Of course I want him to go! I'm sure he'll want to go as well."

"Ok then, I'm going home to pack, they're back there getting their stuff together. We'll meet them back here in an hour." And then they left.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Dean asked Kathryn as they were driving back to the bar.

"I'll stand out in the open and wait for the demons. All of y'all will hide with all the stuff where they can't see you."

"How do you know they won't know we're there?" Sam asked her.

"From the stories y'all have told me, I've basically come to the conclusion that they won't notice. They'll be too worried about getting me."

Once they pulled up Mack approached the car.

"Hey. We've got the stuff."

"Ok Mack, just follow us." Dean said.

They took off towards their destination.

"Dean, are you sure you don't want to take turns driving? You're not stopping to sleep and there is no way you can drive all that way and not fall asleep." She asked him after many hours of driving.

"It's ok Kathryn." He said.

"I'm not going to wreck your car. I used to have one just like it"

"What happened to it?"

"My dad took it. I paid for it so I don't know why he thinks he owns it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I appreciate it." Suddenly Dean pulled over.

"Come on Kat. I need the sleep."

"Did you just call me Kat?"

"Yeah. What? It's hot."

She laughed and got in the front. Dean laid down in the backseat.

"Alright, now don't wake me up until we get there or something happens to the car."

"What if something happens to one of us?"

"Nah, you can just leave me alone." She just shook her head and smiled.

"Dean! Dean! Get your lazy ass up!" He opened his eyes and saw Kathryn standing over him smiling.

"Oh man, this is just like my dream, except you're not naked."

She rolled her eyes.

"And I was awake for it" he added.

"Shut up and come on!" she laughed. He grinned and got out of the car.

As they were walking through the cemetery Dean talked to Kathryn who was walking directly in front of him.

"So Kathryn, nice ass"

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it."

"I was thinking, after all of this, maybe we could hang out."

"Hang out? And do what? Play find the canole?"

"Ooh and I thought I had a dirty mind. Kat's stopped being a kitten and become a regular cougar" he growled. She turned around.

"Did you just growl at me?"

"What if I did?" He stepped toward her.

"I suppose I'd have to do what every good hunter does. Silence you" She smiled seductively.

He smiled and then growled.

"Alright then Dean, you've given me no choice." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out some duct tape. She tore off a piece and placed it over his mouth.

"There, you've just been silenced" she purred then walked off. He stood there for a moment thinking how in the world she did that and got away with it. He pulled the tape off of his mouth and yelled at her. "It's a good thing you're so hot!" she just rocked her hips in response. She was almost to the clearing so he took his place behind a tree.

"Alright! Show yourselves! You want to finish me off! Come on! I've got God on my side you S.O.B.s! Let's go!" She shouted. Just then ten people, at least they looked like people came out of nowhere and were walking toward her. One particularly handsome young man, looking to be in his twenties, stepped forward.

"Why Kathryn, how nice of you to pay us a visit."

"Trust me sweetheart, it won't be nice for long"

"Ooh, you flatter me. You know. You really are a beautiful girl." He touched her shoulder, circled around her and smelled her hair. "I must say you smell absolutely delicious."

"Get your hands off me" she said calmly. He just laughed.

"Is that what you really want me to do Kathryn? Or are you enjoying it more than you let on?" Dean had to resist the urge to leap out and tackle him.

Kathryn looked directly into the demon's eyes. "Resist the devil and he shall flee" was all she said. "So be it" he said. He let her go and walked back to his friends.

"You know, for some reason, I thought there would be more of you." She said to him.

"We wouldn't all fit sweetheart. Besides, it won't take that many of us to fend you off."

"Really? You seem pretty confident."

"I AM a demon"

"Yeah well, even the Devil can't beat God."

"Oh, so you've got God with you have you? Well we'll see about that." He said.

"NOW!" Kathryn shouted. Suddenly all of the hunters came out of their hiding places, dousing the demons with super soakers, buckets, sprayers, anything they could use to hit them with Holy Water. The demons screamed out in pain. Once down and unable to move they rushed to tie them up. Kathryn grabbed her necklace and prayed. Just then a white light appeared before her and she knelt before it.

"Michael, help me" she said. Suddenly she smiled, got up and began to perform an exorcism. Every hunter followed suit. Within minutes the demons were gone and all that was left were the people they had used. They stirred confused. The hunters untied them and told them to go home. They ran away before the hunters could finish explaining.

"Well, that sent them back but how are we going to keep them there?" Dean said.

Kathryn turned back to the light. She shook her head and pulled out something from her pocket.

"What is that?" Dean said.

"It melts metal." She wrote the Lord's Prayer into the gate in Latin. "There that should hold them there but we have so many more to get." Just then the light was gone.

She addressed all the hunters. "Thank y'all so much for helping us today. We really appreciate it, but there are so many more out there. I'm not saying that you have to follow us everywhere we go, but please, keep your eyes open and let us know if you see one." They shook their heads and took off in their vehicles to go back home. She turned to the boys. "Well, I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here. Well, home, but once I get everything packed I don't know where I'm going. The car I've been driving isn't even mine, so of course it's gone now."

"Well go back with you and we'll help you figure it out." Dean said.

Once back at Kathryn's they began to get some things together. "I guess I can put a lot of this in storage. Oh better…" she picked up the phone and called her sister. "Carmen, listen, you still have a key to my apartment right? Good, well, tomorrow can you come by and take whatever's left? I don't know what I'm going to do with it, I guess once I find another place I'll come and get it. Thanks so much sissy. I love you. Bye. Well, now that that problem is solved where am I going to go? I can't stay here"

"Why don't you come back to the motel with us? You can figure out where to go from there." Dean said.

"Ok."

They went inside the motel room but Sam said he was hungry so he went to grab a bite to eat.

"Thanks for being there for me Dean. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He said. She went to him and kissed him.

"I'm a free woman again." She said smiling.

"Kathryn, I know this may sound crazy but I do love you. I have since the moment I met you"

"Don't tell me, you read that on a greeting card?"

"No, I really mean it. Surprisingly."

"Shut up and kiss me Winchester." They fell back onto the bed.

"Oh God, this is just like my dream." He said.

"Except I'm not naked, right?"

"No, really, I had a dream like this. Except you were in pajamas and Sam was sleeping."

"Ok?"

"You know what? I'm just going to shut up"

"Good idea" she began to kiss him again.

"Oh wait, I have to say it…there are people next door." She got right up to his face and smiled.

"Then I suggest you be really quiet"

"Oh, there IS a God!" she laughed. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. They didn't have to worry about Sam, he excused himself on purpose…he was staying in the room next door, smiling.

Six months later….

Kathryn and Dean walked down the street in the Houston suburb, holding each other's hand. Kathryn had her hand on her growing belly. "Geeze, this boy is going to be a turkey!" Dean laughed.

"That's what happens when you're carrying a Winchester." They stopped for a moment and kissed.

"Where's Sam? He should be here by now?" She asked. Sam was coming to take her to get a bite to eat while Dean attended to some business. Just then, he pulled up.

"Thank God you're here! My baby is starving! Some uncle you are!" She smiled and Sam laughed. "Come on, let's get you fed. I swear, you look like you swallowed a beach ball!"

"I FEEL like I swallowed a beach ball!" She got into the car. Dean leaned down and kissed her one more time. "I see you at the Denny's baby"

"Don't be late"

"I won't" They drove off.

He walked up to the house, it was huge, and knocked on the door. A man answered.

"Alan Jenkins?"

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything; he just walked into the house. He found the key peg and grabbed the keys to the Impala…the one that looked just like his.

He walked back outside and got into the car and cranked it up.

"Damn, she had an SS."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Jenkin's said.

"Picking up my wife's car." He smiled. "Later pops" and he drove off to meet his wife and tackle more demons.


End file.
